Falling
by Angles Choking on Their Halos
Summary: Arriety May is but a foreign girl thrown head first into life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But with friends, boys, school and Quidditch to juggle, what will her experience at Hogwarts be like? And how does James Potter fit into all this?
1. In The Beginning

**Falling  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning...**

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety sat statue-like next to the window and took a deep, calming breath. Looking out the window, she watched the thick green countryside slide past the window and tried to swallow the nerves that kept threatening to burst out of her at any moment. But this wasn't just any train trip. This was her _first_ train trip, on the Hogwarts express that is. Her first trip to Hogwarts, her first time at a new school, her first time with all of these unfamiliar faces. Shit.

So lost in thought, she almost didn't notice when the carriage door flew open with a bang and three rowdy teenage boys jostled into her compartment. Almost as if choreographed, all three of them fell silent as their gazes turned to her.

Arriety gave them a sheepish grin as an awkward sign of contact, before turning her head back towards the window. But she was no longer admiring the picturesque scenery.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two of the boys look at each other and shrug, before plopping down on the seat opposite to her, whilst one took the seat immediately to her left.

_It would be totally rude not to try and talk to them_ Arriety thought, so, summoning all her courage, she turned to make contact. But before she could even open her mouth, she was beaten to the punch.

"Hey," said one of the boys opposite her, a tall lanky kid with bright red hair and a face full of freckles. "You don't look familiar, are you new?"

"Yeah," Arriety replied, relieved that she didn't have to start the conversation. "I just moved here this year. My name's Arriety May."

"Fred Weasley." The red head winked as he introduced himself, and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. "The one sitting next to you is Lark Wood," he raised his head from his book and gave her a short nod before turning his attention back to his novel, "and this strapping young man in James. James Potter."

Arriety looked over to James. "Pleased to meet you," she smiled.

For the tiniest second, James looked slightly dumbstruck, but when she blinked he seemed to be a totally different person.

"I'm sure you are," he said with a wink and a cocky grin etched itself into his face. "I'm sure you'll be wanting our autographs now, right?"

Arriety furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Why would I want their autographs?_ "Sorry," she said after a second, "why would I be asking for your autographs?"

Both Fred and James looked momentarily bewildered, before James spoke again, "You're joking right?"

Arriety looked sideways at the boy Lark, who, although still buried in his book, seemed to be listening intently. Without lifting his head, he let out a soft chuckle.

"It seems you've finally found the one person in the whole world who doesn't know who you are, lads. Enjoy." And with that he was lost within the pages of his book once more.

"Wait, so you seriously have no idea who we are?!" Fred said an amused look on his face. "Weird..."

"That would mean..." James said slowly, looking at Arriety with a quizzical expression. "Where did you say you moved from, again?"

"I didn't," Arriety said, smiling. "I moved here from Australia. My parents are muggles, and they got relocated for work. So here I am." Arriety finished with a small sigh. "Why? Are you guys a big deal or something?"

She heard Lark snicker from beside her as Fred began to talk.

"Our parents are directly responsible for the death of Lord Voldemort! How could you not know that?!"

"Now now Fred," James said, the cocky expression returning to grace his attractive features, "cut her a little slack. She is a foreigner after all. I should have noticed the accent earlier. It's cute." He winked again.

Arriety felt her cheeks grow hot, but she did her best to maintain her composure.

"Are you nervous for sorting?" Fred asked, staring at her intently.

Arriety smiled internally, grateful the conversation had turned to a topic she was familiar with. "Actually no. Since I am moving to Hogwarts straight into fifth year, I had to be pre-sorted into a house so that I was able to be slotted in before the school term started. Apparently I'm in Gryffindor."

James grinned at her as she spoke. "Gryffindor? And in fifth grade, no less! Well, May, it looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together."

Before Arriety could retort, however, the train lurched and she looked out the window to see a platform pulling into view.

"Well, boys, that's our cue to get outta here." He looked Arriety in the eye as he stood to leave. "Until next time, Miss May."

Arriety narrowed her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah. Until next time... Potter."

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter :) I know it's not really that exciting, but im easing you in ;) Next chapter will be more introductions and scene-setting, but Chapter 3 will really pick up! So please review! And go gentle, this is my first fanfic! Thank you my lovelies :)  
**


	2. And Then There Were Three

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 2: And Then There Were Three**

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety's journey from the station to the castle was a blur. Upon disembarking the train, Arriety was swept up in a crowd of students onto strange carriages and along walkways, before being ushered into a gigantic room full of students and teachers mingling and finding their seats. Arriety had been instructed that students usually sit with their houses for meals, so she located the Gryffindor table and timidly found a seat towards the back.

After listening to the headmaster's speech, food had magically appeared on the table, food she was now picking at, even though the constant back flips her stomach was performing made eating undesirable.

Just when she was about to give her mash potato up as a bad job, two girls sat down opposite her and looked at her expectantly.

"Umm... Hi?" It was more of a question than a greeting, but with a mouth full of potato it was all Arriety could manage.

One of the girls, a short, pretty red hair with a cute pixie cut smiled and extended her hand across the table. "Hi, I'm Flora, and this is my friend Alexandra!" Arriety shook Flora's hand and turned to greet the other girl, but was surprised to find the attractive brunette death-staring Flora with insane intensity.

"I told you _never_ to call me that!" she hissed angrily. Flora lifted her hands in surrender and replied, "I thought she should know your real name! Geez..." She turned back to Arriety and gave her an apologetic look.

"I apologise in advance for my friend here. She's crazy."

The attractive brunette gave her another look before smiling at Arriety. "Hi. My name is Lexie, _not_ Alexandra. We're you're new room-mates!"

After about half an hour of getting to know her two new bunkmates, Arriety was smiling and laughing with these girls like she'd known them for years.

Suddenly, Flora turned to her, her eyes serious. "So, have you met anyone else yet, apart from us?"

"Yeah," Arriety replied casually, spooning a large chunk of pudding into her mouth. "I met these guys James, Fred and Lark on the train."

"Oooh really?" Lexie squeaked. "They are, like, the cutest guys in the whole school!"

"And it looks like they remember you..." Flora says with a grin, before thrusting her head down the table. Arriety looked down the length of the table to where Flora was indicating, and noticed James staring at her. She met his eye, and James winked at her roguishly before turning back to his friends. But just as she was about to do the same, Arriety notices another boy staring at her.

"Hey," she says quietly, "who's that guy?"

"That's Harper. Harper Longbottom." Lexie informs her matter-of-factly. "He's the sweetest guy ever, and totally cute! Maybe he's got the hots for you too!" Lexie whispered conspiratorially, her eye wide with excitement.

"I doubt it," Arriety says, shrugging of Lexie's insinuations before looking back at Harper. Their eyes meet and he smiles at her, before going back to his food.

Flora leans towards her and giggles. "Don't sound so sure! You've already hit it off with, like, all of the hottest guys in this school! I can already tell being friends with you is going to be one excitement after the next!"

Arriety blushed but smiled back at the two of them, genuinely happy to have made such amazing friends already. "You know it!"

* * *

**So I know there isn't much happening at the moment, but I promise interesting things will happen next chapter! I'm just setting the scene and making sure you all know who is who and what's going on.**

**So please review and I will love you forever! 3 See you next time!  
**


	3. Wanna Bet?

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wanna Bet?**

_**One year later (start of 6**__**th**__** grade)**_

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety followed Flora and Lexie out of the portrait hole, but she couldn't focus on any of the excited chitter chatter coming from her two best friends. Lost in thought, Arriety followed the well beaten track down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but whilst she wandered behind her friends in a trance-like state, she was rudely jolted from her train of thought by a heavy object colliding with the back of her neck. Startled, Arriety turned to see what had been so unceremoniously dumped on her shoulders, only to come face to face with the armpit one of her closest friends.

"Hey Harper." She said quietly, flashing him a small smile as they continued to walk to the Great Hall with his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Sup." Harper smiled charmingly, waiting for her to burst into her usual uninterrupted babble. But when she remained silent, Harper grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. He studied her face, his eyes full of worry as he detected her abnormal demeanour.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, honestly," said Arriety, trying her best to regain her upbeat attitude.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me," said Harper sternly. "I know you better than that. What's going on?"

Arriety sighed as they began walking back to the Great Hall. "It's Quidditch tryouts. I'm super nervous."

Reaching the Gryffindor table, Arriety plopped herself down in front of Flora, Lexie and Lark. Harper took the seat next to her and placed two pieces of toast on her plate.

Arriety frowned, noticing that two members of their usual group were absent. Leaning over to pour herself some pumpkin juice, Arriety asked Lark casually, "Hey, where are James and Fred?"

Without even looking up from his new history book, Lark replied in a bored voice. "They are both already down at the Quidditch pitch."

Of course. James was the Gryffindor team captain and Fred was the team's only remaining beater. But the fact that her friends were already team members made her even more nervous.

Arriety leaned back and looked at Harper desperately. "I mean, I've never tried out before. What if I make a complete ass out of myself?!"

Harper looked her in the eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously?" He said, eventually composing himself and turning to her seriously. "You're the best chaser I've ever seen! If anyone's got anything to worry about it's me."

"You're right, Longbottom." Said a cold voice from behind us. "But you won't have as much to worry about as Gryffindor will if you actually make the team."

We turned around in unison to meet the sharp features of Fox Zambini, and his crony Tobias Fletchly.

Tobias gawfed loudly and shot them a look full of malice. "Ha! Good one Fox!"

Arriety momentarily forgot her nerves and stood up, placing herself firmly in front of Fox. She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes before replying in her sweetest girl-next-door voice.

"Well, Zambini, you would be the authority on making a complete ass out of one's self. But, of course, you wouldn't need reminding of that, having been the first Slytherin Captain in 65 years to lead his team to the bottom of the ladder." I smiled sweetly at the two of them, both of whom were staring at her with mouths agape, before finishing off my rant. "Now run along boys, I'm sure you have some other dumbass insults to dish out. And I'm sure the rest of the students are waiting to embarrass you just like I have. Ciao."

She waggled her fingers at them and sat down, ignoring the fifty or so students gaping at her as if she had just spontaneously turned into a polka dotted hippopotamus.

"Lets go, Fox!" Muttered Tobias angrily. "Don't listen to anything filthy mudblood vermin like her has to say."

Fox didn't say anything, but shot her a poisonous look before stalking through the doors and out of sight, Tobias close on his heels.

Arriety plonked herself back down and looked at her friends, all of whom were staring at her like she had just announced she was joining a nudist colony. "Well," she said, smiling bleakly, "that made me feel slightly better. But alas, back to feeling like I'm going to puke..."

Harper wiped the look of disbelief from his face as Lexie and Flora started arguing about hair products, and finally spoke up.

"Ok, I have a deal for you." He smiled casually and picked up another piece of toast. "I bet you we both make the team. And if I'm right, you and I have to go out on a date."

Both Flora and Lexie halted their heated discussion about hair colouring spells and looked at both Harper and I with expression of the utmost surprise. Even Lark looked up from book to watch this new development unfold.

Arriety couldn't formulate a proper sentence in response. All she could think was _"Did Harper just ask me out?!"_ Harper however, looked completely at ease, watching Arriety's face express a rainbow of emotions whilst he sat chewing his toast. Finally he swallowed and spoke again.

"That is, unless you think I'm just too much better at Quidditch than you for this to be a fair wager."

Arriety knew he was baiting her. But she also knew that her extremely competitive personality would never let her back down after a challenge like that. Summoning her resolve, she smiled confidently and extended her hand.

"You're on."

* * *

**Ooooh, developments!**

**Please let me know what you guys think! I really want feedback, even if it's constructive criticism.**

**Thanks Everyone! Tune in next time for Quidditch Tryouts! :)  
**


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quidditch Tryouts**

**James' POV**

James leaned forward on his broom and sped forward, feeling the wind whip through his mess of black hair and causing his eyes to stream. But he didn't mind. This was the most natural thing in the world to him. This was one of the only places where he felt truly at ease, like the rest of the world could keep revolving and he could just sit back and watch.

As James shot around the pitch yet again, he noticed something other than the blur of the green grass and dirty brown stands, and pulled the nose of his broom up ever so slightly. Slowing to a halt, James looked out towards the movement he'd caught a glimpse of.

His eyes rested on the tiny figures of Arriety and Harper walking down onto the pitch. Smiling to himself, James leaned forward and sped towards them. He made sure to pull up at the very last second, barely a hair away from bowling Arriety over.

"Jesus James!" Arriety yelled and jumped back, startled by his sudden appearance. "It's not like I'm already nervous enough, so why don't you go ahead and give me heart convulsions!"

James snickered at her remark, and dismounted his broom with a cocky grin. "Don't play innocent with me Ari. My appearance always your heart race." James winked and threw his arm over her shoulder. "And besides, only Quidditch players with extremely skilled could have pulled off a move like that. If that doesn't make your heart race then I don't know what does!"

"Normally I would inform you that the mere thought of you making my heart race is enough to make me vomit," Arriety retorted, "but since that is a possibility right now I won't joke about it."

_Now that I look at her,_ James thought, _she does look a bit pale._ He laughed internally. _Well, paler than usual, that is._

"Are you really that nervous?" James asked, retracting his arm and looking at her.

"Umm let me think about that for a second." Arriety said, her voiced thick with sarcasm as she placed her fingers on her chin and gazed away in mock thoughtfulness. "Ahhh, _yeah!_"

James smiled and put both hands on her shoulders. "Ari, I've seen you play Chaser hundreds of times, and you're fantastic. You would be on the team already if you didn't have to go through the formality of actually trying out!" James smiled reassuringly and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

Arriety scoffed. "Trust you? That would be a first!" But she did seem a tad more relaxed.

James' signature cocky smiled graced his face once more. "Life would be more fun if you trusted me a little more." James said with a wink. "See you on the pitch, May." He grinned at her again before taking off for a couple more practice laps, a smile etched into his face for at least five minutes.

What was it about that chick that made him feel so good?

* * *

**Arriety's Pov**

Arriety watched James' figure shrink into the distance and sighed. _When is that kid not trouble?_

Suddenly she as snapped back to reality as Harper unceremoniously tapped her on the side of the head.

"Hey! Earth to Arriety!" He waved his hand up and down in front of her face and laughed at her momentarily look of confusion. "I'm going to get changed. See you on the pitch ok?"

Arriety got changed quickly, trying to avoid giving herself time to chicken out, and walked back on to the pitch five minutes to find at least twenty other students talking and laughing, of all of whom she knew would be trying out as well. Shit.

Just when Arriety was thinking maybe she would just sit Quidditch out, a strong confident voice boomed out behind her. She spun around to see James, flanked by Fred, the only other remaining team member, instructing the group on how the tryouts were going to take place.

"Seeing as we have no chasers and no keeper," James said calmly, obviously completely at ease, "chaser tryouts will be first, followed by the tryouts for our new keeper. We will then hold trials for the position as second beater, as we already have a bloody good beater right here." James slapped Fred on the back, who grinned and winked at some fifth grade girls in the front. Needless to say they were instantly a giggling mess. Oh geez.

"There will be no seeker tryouts, as that position is currently held by yours truly." James smiled apologetically. "So If you're here as a seeker, time to clear off." He looked purposefully at a group of slender seventh grade boys in the back, who glared at him before trudging off the pitch in a collective huff. James smiled and addressed the group at large once more.

"Alright, chasers; front and centre. The rest of you pair off and practice some quaffle drills to warm up while you wait your turn."

Shit. The realisation that Arriety's time had come hit her in the face like a pile of bricks. She stood stock still, unable to move, until someone tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Good luck, Ari." Harper's voice was warm and reassuring. "Don't worry, you got this."

Arriety nodded stiffly, and swallowed her nerves. _If I'm going to do this I'm going to give it every damn thing I've got!_ Arriety raised her head and walked briskly over to where James was standing, filled with a newfound resolve and her ever-present need to win.

There were four others trying out for chaser along with her; brother and sister twins from fifth grade, James' younger sister from fourth grade, Lily, and a seventh grade girl who had to be a foot taller that Arriety and built like a mountain. And Arriety was anything but short.

James began explaining the drills for the chaser trails, and Arriety snapped herself back to reality and listened intently.

"Alright, so here's the deal." James said sternly, although she could have sworn his eyes lingered on her for a millisecond longer than the others. "You will each get five shots at the goals, with Fred acting as keeper. Those of you who get the most goals past Fred will be selected for the team. Simple enough?" James waited for their nods of understanding before clasping his hands together and smiling. "Excellent! We will have Donna Matthews first, followed by Timothy Matthews. Third will be Evelyn Craig," his glanced at the colossal girl to his left before continuing on quickly. "Fourth is Lily Potter, which makes Arriety May fifth." His eyes rested on Arriety and he gave her a small smile before signalling for Donna to mount her broom and begin when she was ready.

_So I'm last huh? Fan-fucking-tastic._

Arriety watched as all of her opponents took their turns. Donna had done terribly, only managing to get one goal, which was more due to a fumble made by Fred than to her chaser skills. Timothy did quite well, managing four goals on Fred, as did Lily, who was amazing to watch. She was so small and agile she was almost invisible in the air. After watching Lily, Arriety knew she had her work cut out for her.

The humongous girl, Evelyn, did alright, scoring three times. But her main tactic was using her size to scare the crap out of Fred before scoring.

"Ok, thank you Evelyn." James dismissed the seventh grader before calling out the two words Arriety feared the most. "Arriety May?"

Arriety took a deep breath and hardened her resolve. _This is it. All or nothing._ She silently mounted her broom and flew up to meet James, who was levitating near the middle of the field.

"So you're all clear on the rules then?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah I'm good." She said firmly, her eyes fixed on the three golden hoops at the end of the pitch.

She saw James snicker softly as he handed her the quaffle. "Alright. You need four goals or more. Good luck." And with that, he flew to the end of the pitch to observe.

Arriety heard the whistle blow and instantly flattened herself against the broom, acceleration with such force she was at the goal posts within seconds. Using her speed as an element of surprise, she chose the hoop to the left and pegged the quaffle with all her might.

Her first goal, and within under ten seconds. The crowd that had been slowly gathering cheered as she went to retrieve the quaffle, and she felt the tightness in her chest loosen slightly. She flew back to her mark and awaited the signal. But this time when she heard the whistle sound, she had a different tectic.

She knew that although her speed had caught Fred off guard for the first goal, it wouldn't work a second time. Instead, she zigzagged towards the goals, trying to keep Fred guessing as to which one she would aim for. She finally sped for the goal on Fred's left, but at the last possible second Arriety changed course. Fred lunged left and Arriety took this opportunity to score through the middle hoop.

_Two down, three to go, _she thought as the crowds below her roared their approval.

* * *

The next three goals were much of the same, and before Arriety knew what was happening, she was touching down as the only chaser to have scored five from five.

_I did it! I actually made the team! _Arriety smiled ecstatically as James landed beside her and the rest of the chasers to give his verdict.

"Well, although you all flew superbly, unfortunately we only have three spots available. I am sorry to say that Donna and Evelyn will not be making the team this year." James looked them both in the eyes as he spoke as a sign of respect.

Donna didn't seem too phased by the rejection, and walked off the pitch examining her manicure. Evelyn however, looked as if she might break her broom over James' head at any second. She glared at the rest of us and looked as if she was struggling to construct a sentence that wasn't profanity-laden, before storming away.

The rest of tryouts proceeded without a hitch, and before long James was addressing the Arriety and the rest of his new team in the centre of the pitch. The keeper was of course Harper, who had performed spectacularly and blocked every goal that came his way, and the new beater was a scrawny but exceptional fifth grader named Robbie Peakes.

"Well done, team, I am very impressed! Practice will be every Tuesday and Friday morning before class, as well as Saturdays at 11:00am. Now go celebrate!" James smiled at his team and came over to me.

"Well, well, well Ari. I suppose I might have been a bit lenient by letting you on the team." He said with mock sincerity. "But it's ok. You can thank me later tonight." James winked at her and Arriety pulled a face.

"Yeah in your dreams, Potter. And in my nightmares!" James laughed and she turned to walk back to the castle. She had organised to meet up with Flora and Lexie for lunch.

As she was walking along the beaten track to the school, someone fell into step beside her.

"Hey, Harper." She smiled at him enthusiastically. "You did _amazingly!_ You definitely deserve to be on the team."

"Hey, I was nothing compared to you." Harper said kindly, looping his arm through hers. "But I'm sure you're secretly pissed off about losing our little wager."

Arriety stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, realisation hitting her smack in the gut.

Harper laughed loudly before pulling her back into a slow pace next to him. "I didn't realise that a date with me was such a horrible idea!"

"N-no it's not– I just– we've always–," Arriety stammered, not exactly knowing the endings to any of the sentences she was starting.

"Hey, it's not like I'm proposing or anything." Harper said calmly, stopping and rest his hands on her shoulders. "It's just one date. What's the worst that could happen?"

Arriety looked at him evenly. They had been the closest of friends ever since she moved to Hogwarts. _I don't want to throw away such an amazing friend..._

But as she looked at his kind eyes and reassuring smile, she felt herself give in. Harper was one of the nicest guys she'd ever met. Plus, she knew that he genuinely cared for her, and she knew she cared for him as well.

Arriety smiled at him and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Ok. One date."

* * *

**So? Arriety and Harper, huh? Interesting developments...  
So I would **_**reallllllly**_** like some reviews or messages, so PLEASE guys! I will buy you unicorns with sprinkles! ;)  
Well, until next time kiddies! **


	5. It's A Date

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's A Date**

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety's dorm room looked like a bomb had just exploded. A clothing bomb.

"Guys, that is literally _every item of clothing I own!_ I can't believe we've been here for an hour and a half, and you two _still_ haven't agreed on something!"

Lexie and Flora both sat on Arriety's bed, picking through the wreckage of two suitcases full of clothes that had been strewn around them.

"Well it's not our fault all you're fashion impaired!" Flora retorted and flung a black Muse shirt at Arriety from across the room. "I mean, where are all the colours?! Why is everything black?!"

"Because black goes with everything." Arriety replied simply and threw the shirt back across the room, expertly hitting Flora in the face. "Which is why I didn't think this would be so difficult! Or time consuming... or mind numbing... or death inducing..." Arriety mumbled under her breath.

Lexie shot her a look of disdain. "Don't take your fashion disability problems out on Flo. It's not like you've made this easy for us!"

"But how hard can it be to just pick one outfit?!" Arriety flopped down on her bed in frustration. "I'm not meeting the Queen of England! I'm just going on a date with Harper." But even as she said it, Arriety knew meeting the Queen would be a walk in the park compared to this.

"Exactly! This is possibly the most interesting thing to ever actually happen at this school!" Flora threw her hands in the air and look at Arriety, eyes wide with exasperation.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Lexie shoved a sock in Flora's mouth and ignored her gagging. She picked up a pair of ripped jeans and a black lace top and handed them to Arriety. "Here," she said, "go try these on in the bathroom and come out when you're ready."

Arriety retreated to the bathroom and shut the door. The sound of Flora shouting something about the sock not being clean could be faintly heard as Arriety got changed, and by the time she'd reappeared both girls had their wands drawn and at the ready.

"Woah, woah, woah, chill out guys! It's just an outfit, there's no need to take someone's eye out!"

Both turned to look at her and immediately there expressions changed from anger to awe.

"You look _hawt!_" Flora cried, running over to Arriety and spinning her around, eager to examine her attire from every angle. Lexie, however, remained cross-legged on her bed, her expression smug.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you Alexandra!" Arriety chirped sweetly, quickly jumping sideways and only narrowly dodging the bat-boggey hex that had just wizzed past her left ear.

"You know, two inches to the right and that would have ruined my chances with Harper."

"You deserved it." Lexie shrugged and examined her fingernails.

"Do you even like him?" Flora asked, taking out a brush and beginning to pull it through Arriety's impossibly long blonde hair.

"I'm not really sure... I mean I've always liked him as a friend, but when he asked me out it wasn't like I agreed out of sympathy or anything." Arriety smiled to herself at how cheesy she sounded. "It just kind of felt right."

"Well then this is just possibly the cutest thing ever!" Lexie grinned as she walked over to Arriety and started doing her makeup. "Ok, let's talk eye shadow..."

* * *

Half an hour later, Arriety examined herself in the mirror, totally thrilled with her reflection. Her hair was lightly curled, so it hung in thick, loose rings around her face, and her makeup was beautiful, but not too over-the-top. Everything was perfect.

"How long until you have to meet up with Harper?" Lexie asked, looking at her watch.

"Just under ten minutes." Arriety replied.

_Shit!_ The realisation of what was going on suddenly hit her. _Harper and I are going on a date in 10 minutes!_

Flora saw her sudden change in expression and laughed. "Don't worry Ari! I'm sure whatever Harper has planned will be super fun. And if it doesn't work out, you guys will just go back to the way things were before."

This thought calmed Arriety down. _Yeah,_ she thought. _If this doesn't feel right, then we can just go back to being friends, just like before._

Feeling slightly less catatonic, Arriety straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Alright, guys, I'm going to head down to the common room to meet Harper. Wait up and I'll give you all the details when I get back."

Her friends gave her reassuring smiles and tossed her a jacket before waving her out of the room.

Arriety took the steps down to the common room slowly, not wanting to trip and make a fool out of herself at a moment like this. When she finally got to the bottom, she found Harper already waiting for her on one of the sofas by the fireplace.

"Right on time." Harper said, standing when he noticed her. He smiled at her and looked her up and down. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Arriety blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

"Should we head off then?" Harper asked, ignoring her embarrassment and looping his arm through hers.

"Sure!" Arriety said with a smile. "Just one quick question first; where are we going?"

Harper grinned cheekily and pulled her towards the portrait hole. "You'll see..."

* * *

Arriety stumbled blindly through the remnants of yesterday's snow storm, clinging onto Harper's arm like a life raft.

"Are we getting close yet?" Arriety asked exasperatedly. "Or is your whole idea of a date just leading me around through the snow blindfolded for hours on end?"

She heard Harper laugh from beside her and pull her closer in the freezing cold.

"We're almost there, I swear." He said lightly. "Trust me you're going to love it! Or you'll get your money back, guaranteed!"

Arriety laughed at his joke, despite how lame it was.

"Wow. That was a terrible joke." She teased. "Absolutely awful."

"Hey, go easy on me." Harper said, feigning sounding hurt. "It's not easy being witty when I keep getting distracted by someone so gorgeous."

Arriety felt her heart flutter at his words and smiled, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Ok, you can take off the blindfold now." Harper said casually, although she could hear the excitement in his voice that he was trying to repress.

Arriety slipped off the silk blindfold and gasped.

She had opened her eyes to see the Black Lake, except where yesterday it had been covered in four feet of snow, today a medium-sized area had been cleared near the shore, making the frozen lake a perfect ice rink. She smiled and looked around at how beautiful and secluded it was, and noticed two pairs of ice skates and a picnic basket waiting for them.

Arriety didn't know what to say, and tuned to look at Harper. "Harper... you did this for me?"

Harper looked down and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Well, I remembered you saying that back in Australia you used to be pretty good at skating, and you said that you missed it..." Harper trailed off and looked out at the lake, before turning back to Arriety. "But this probably the stupidest idea ever. If you want we can just go back to the castle and–"

Arriety cut him off by standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. "It's perfect."

Harper looked into her eyes and smiled, and Arriety felt her heart skip a beat. He took her hand in his and led her over to the edge where the skates were.

As they were putting the skates on, something occurred to Arriety, and she turned to Harper with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where did you get my skates from?"

Harper shrugged and answered casually, "I paid Lexie to steal them from your bag for me."

_Right,_ Arriety thought vengefully. _Someone's going to have a lot of explaining when we get back!_

Harper saw the expression on her face and laughed. "Don't be like that! I made her promise not to tell you!" He smiled as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Now hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off."

"Wow that was romantic!" Arriety laughed as she let Harper help her up. They walked down to the edge hand in hand.

As Harper stepped onto the ice, he wobbled and leaned on Arriety for support.

Arriety laughed but stayed still and waited for him to get his balance. "I can tell you don't do this very often."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't qualify for the Olympic team this year!" Harper snapped at her, but he was smiling all the same. "I was focusing more on my downhill skiing!"

Arriety laughed and skated over to him, looping her arm through his to help him as they skated along.

"So how good are you, anyway?" Harper asked as he recovered from a small stumble.

Arriety had never told her friends about her skating, mostly because she didn't want to seem full of herself. _But he did ask..._

"I was one of the top ranked skaters in Australia." Arriety answered, avoiding Harpers gaze. "I actually represented Australia heaps of times at competitions overseas."

Harper came to a rickety stop and looked at her in awe.

"You were on of the best in Australia? That's amazing! Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Arriety finally looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to brag." She looked away again guiltily. "And besides, it's not like anyone would have cared anyway."

Harper placed his hand gently on her cheek and turned her face back towards him, looking her in the eye.

"Why would you say that?" Harper said, looking concerned. "Of course we would have cared!"

Arriety lowered her gaze. "To be honest, I didn't really have that many friends back home. So I just figured if no-one cared back there, why would they care here?"

Harper looked at her and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry, Arriety, I didn't know."

Arriety looked up into his eyes full of concern, and felt herself soften. "It's not your fault."

She smiled at him, and then became very aware of something. Whilst they had been talking, they had gotten very close to one another.

She felt her heart start to pound as Harper moved his hand from her cheek to behind her neck and began to lean forward. But just before their lips were about to meet, she felt Harper slip and before she could figure out what was happening she was lying on top of him on the ice.

"Oh my gosh, Harper are you ok?!"

Harper laughed and lifted his head to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, apart from pride." He said, grinning. "I'm better than fine actually, considering I have an extremely attractive girl lying on top of me."

Arriety blushed and stood up, before offering Harper her hand, and after a short struggle, they were both standing. They looked at each other breathlessly, and at the exact same time, they burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Arriety finally composed herself, and, smiling, looked at Harper. Once again, he was a lot closer than she remembered.

But this time, when he leaned down to kiss her, nobody fell over. Instead, Harper wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Arriety closed her eyes and felt the soft brush of Harpers lips against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, as if he didn't want to go to fast.

When they finally broke apart, Harper brushed a strand of long blonde hair off her face and grinned at her. "So, do you think I might be able to ask you on a second date?"

Arriety laughed and leaned into Harpers chest.

"Yeah, I think that would be ok."

* * *

**I've been waiting sooooo long to post this chapter! Finally; something interesting!  
Hahah nah I'm just kidding, hopefully you guys already find my story interesting :)****  
Anyway, please please PLEASE review because I really want to know what you guys think! Thank youuuuuu!**

**See you soon, lovlies :) Stay classy!**


	6. Falling

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Falling**

**James' POV**

James sat at the Gryffindor table, pouring over what felt like a lifetime's supply of books. He chewed his bacon slowly and tried to focus on what he was reading, but no sooner had he read the words had they slipped straight out of his mind again.

James looked at his watch and sighed. _No wonder I can't concentrate,_ he thought, _I've been at this hours!_

James closed the book and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _This is ridiculous, I need a nap._ He decided to head back to Gryffindor tower for a few more hours sleep before class, when he felt the tickling of hot breath against his neck. "Whatcha reading?"

James jumped about a foot off the bench, and spun around. Coming face to face with Arriety, he let out a short laugh and clutched his heart.

"Holy shit Arriety! What the hell was that?"

Arriety sat down next to him and batted her eyelashes innocently, placing one hand delicately over her chest. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me!" He said loudly. "I'm pretty sure what I'm experiencing right now is a stroke!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." She said sincerely, before grinning. "I didn't realise you were such a princess..."

James flicked her forehead and smiled at the face she made. But before she could reply with some sassy retort, he shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Arriety glared at him as she chewed her bacon, but he could see that her competitive nature was being overpowered by her curiosity.

She swallowed and reached past him, picking up one of the books he was reading and flicking through it uninterestedly. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Just going through the last the last trillion years of quidditch history." James sighed. "Every single goal, pass, fumble, dive, victory and defeat in quidditch history," James took the book from Arriety's hand and held in front of her, "is in these books. And if I'm going to be a good captain, I need to know it all. Especially since our first game of the season is in one week. Against Slytherin."

James stabbed a sausage with his fork exasperatedly and groaned, before dropping his head onto his hands on the table.

"Hey." he heard Arriety's voice close to his ear and turned to look at her. "It's going to be ok. You are a _great_ captain." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him evenly. "And with your leadership, we've become a great team. We are going to crush Slytherin next week, whether you've memorised the past two thousand years of quidditch history or not. So relax, ok?"

She smiled at him, and James felt something he couldn't quite explain. Something that made him smile back at her.

"If you want," she continued, "you and I can practice after class today. It might help put your mind at ease."

James grinned and winked at Arriety. "If you wanted to go on a date with me, you should have said so."

Arriety smirked and leaned forward. "Only in your dreams, pretty boy."

They were now so close James could literally count the freckles on Arriety's nose. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He was just beginning to notice the extraordinary mixture of blue and grey in her eyes, when he was interrupted by the appearance of one Harper Longbottom.

"Hey James," he said casually, plopping himself down to Arriety's left. "Hey Ari." He whispered in Arriety's ear and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and turned to kiss him back.

_Oh yeah,_ James thought, bitterly. _They've been a thing for like three weeks now. Great._

James cleared his throat loudly and the two broke apart. "Morning Harper." He said, coolly. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay and witness whatever else was about to happen," Arriety looked down, blushing, but Harper but just grinned back at him sheepishly, "but I have to get to class." James looked at Arriety as he stood up. "See you tonight. Don't be late."

And with that James walked out of the great hall, conflicted emotions rising up inside him.

* * *

James looked at his watched and groaned internally. _How is it already time for class?_

Yawning loudly, James swung his legs out of bed and started to get ready for fifth period. After about ten minutes, he gave up trying to comb his hair and started to head towards the dungeon for potions.

The trip down to the potions was uneventful, apart from running into Fox and Tobias on the third floor. But James felt infinitely better after sending them both to the hospital wing covered in exploding boils, and walked into class with a satisfied grin on his face as Professor Slughorn called the role.

James took his usual seat at the back of the class and put his feet up on the desk. But even though he could hear Fred chatting incessantly from the seat to his right, he didn't take any notice. Instead he had spotted Arriety at the front of the class.

He watched her, transfixed, as she flicked he blonde hair over her shoulders and turned the page of the book she was reading. But James' trance was broken when Harper took the seat next to hers and threw his arm over her shoulders. He watched as she began talking animatedly, and laughed at his comments, but before he could try to understand why this sight made his stomach clench, somebody elbowed him in the ribs painfully.

James whipped around and looked at Fred angrily, "Hey, what the fu–," but James stopped short, noticing the sombre expression on Fred's face, and turned to follow Fred's gaze.

"If you would be so kind as to lend us your attention for just one moment, Mister Potter," Professor Slughorn said sternly, before continuing with the role. "Alright then, we are just waiting on Fox Zambini and Tobias Fletchly."

"Excuse me, Sir," James piped up, grinning to himself, "but I have it on pretty good authority that Zambini and Fletchly won't be joining us this afternoon."

Fred looked at him questioningly, but James just waved it off with a smirk. _I'll tell him later._

"Well, if that's everyone accounted for then I guess we'll get started." Professor Slughorn bounced to the front of the class energetically and picked up a pile of papers from his desk.

"For the rest of the year," he started jubilantly, "you will be placed in pairs and receive joined marks with your partner for all following assessment activities."

A murmur of excitement rippled through the room, and James and Fred bumped fists, grinning.

"Ah, don't get too excited." Slughorn said, winking conspiratorially. "The partnerships will be assigned by myself, to avoid certain... _misdemeanours_." Slughorn looked at James and Fred and they both laughed loudly, high fiving each other with pride.

"Moving right along..." Slughorn proceeded to read out the class pair teams, and James waited for his name to be called.

"Fred Weasley and Flora Montgomery... Lark Wood and Alexandra Turner..." James stifle a laugh as he saw Lexie's fists clench beneath her desk, "Harper Longbottom and Rosalie Brown... And James Potter with Arriety May."

James felt himself smile as Arriety began to collect her things and stand up.

"Well, bro, I'm gonna go sit with my upgrade." Fred said, winking. "See you, loser."

James laughed and flipped Fred off as he went and to go flirt with Flora, and removed his feet from his desk so Arriety could sit.

"Well, well, well." James said as he draped his arm along the back of Arriety's chair. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me, May. It was only a matter of time." He said, winking.

Arriety made a face and cautiously lifted his arm off her chair as if she was removing a banana slug covered in stink sap. As she sat down, she looked him in the eyes and maintained a serious expression.

"Listen, Potter." She started, and he grimaced internally. It was never good when she used his last name. "My parents insist I get good grades, and so far I haven't disappointed." Arriety looked at him evenly, not even blinking. "So I won't let you be the one to bring all my hard work crumbling down. Are we clear?"

James could sense Arriety's tone, and smiled genuinely. "Transparently."

But then something dawned on him. "Ah... Ari?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up at James from her potions book.

"Well... let's just say that potions isn't my best subject." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, grimacing. "Actually... I'm failing."

"What?!" Arriety looked at him incredulously and he felt his face flush. But seeing the red in his cheeks, her expression softened.

"Ok, how about I tutor you after school?" She said, smiling encouragingly at him.

James looked at Arriety and felt as if he would get lost in her eyes. But instead of voicing this particular emotion, he shrugged and answered indifferently, "Sure. It would be nice to pass in potions for a change."

Arriety grinned. "Great! Now, apparently we're meant to be brewing a simple Hiccoughing Solution, so can you please go and get the ingredients from the supply closet?"

James walked into the supply closet and shut the door behind him. But instead of collecting the ingredients, he leaning against the thick oak door and slid down to the floor, eyes closed. _What is it about this girl that makes me so crazy?!_

* * *

James leaned forward on his broom and accelerated, quaffle tucked safely beneath his left arm. The goal posts were within reach, but just as he was about to shoot for victory, he felt something collide with the bottom of the quaffle. Looking down, he saw thst Arriety had punched the ball from beneath his arm, causing it to slip from his grasp. And just as she had planned, Arriety used this momentary distraction to steal the quaffle and shoot for the goals. _Shit!_

"Booya!" Arriety punched the air and did loop on her broom before coming to a stop just in front of James.

"Wow," Arriety grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder, "you did have cause to worry about your Quidditch skills!"

James smirked but kept his cool. "Don't get to cocky, May. You only won because my parents always told me not to beat girls."

Arriety laughed and punched him in the arm. "So did mine, but it looks like I'm gonna do it anyway!"

James rubbed his arm and feigned injury. "Ow! You, know I don't think I can play anymore. You may have taken me out of Quidditch for the season!"

"Oh, grow a pair!" Arriety mocked.

James winked and flexed his biceps at her. "I think you'll find I'm already quite well equipped in that area."

Arriety made gagging noises and pretended to be choking, but instead of retaliating, James lunged for the quaffle in her arms. In the ensuing confusion, the quaffle succumbed to gravity, and started to free fall towards the pitch.

Both James and Arriety instantly shot towards the pitch, each of them reaching as far forward as they could. But before either of them could reach the ball, the ground got in the way, and before he knew what was happening, James was lying on the soft grass, rubbing the lump forming on the back of his head.

But then James noticed the weight on his stomach, and lifted his head to see Arriety lying motionless across his torso.

"Arriety!" He said, struggling to sit up. "Ari, are you alright?!"

He heard a mumbling, and Arriety lifted her head. She had a dazed look in her eyes, but managed to look him in the face. "As soon as I recover, I'm going to murder you."

James laughed and flopped back down into the soft grass. "Don't lie. You just like feeling up my abs."

Arriety poked him in the stomach and he laughed loudly, jerking to the side and causing her to roll off of him. "Hey, that tickles!"

Arriety giggled and lay down on the grass next to him. "James Potter; Quidditch Captain, school prankster, lady killer... and gigantic wuss!"

James turned his head to the side so he could look at her seriously. "How did you know that I was a lady killer?!"

They both laughed together and James watched Arriety's face light up as she smiled. It was then that he realised how close they were to each other, and suddenly he felt strangely nervous.

James looked at Arriety seriously, before asking her something that had been bothering him all day. "So what's the deal with you and Harper, anyway?"

Arriety leaned back and looked up at the clouds, slowly drifting past in the afternoon breeze. "Well, I guess we both really like each other, and we're going out." Her face formed a small smile that made James' heart ache, and then she looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," James said and looked away from Arriety, suddenly finding the grass extremely interesting. "I just always saw you with someone more... fun."

Arriety rolled onto her side, so close now he could see the small blade of grass sticking out of the back of her hair. "What do you mean? Harper is fun."

"I didn't mean that he wasn't," James backtracked quickly, struggling to find the right words to express what he was feeling. "I just meant that I always imagined you in a relationship that wasn't just cutesy and lovey dovey." James reached out to pluck the blade of grass from her hair. "I guess I just saw you having a relationship full of...passion. With someone who realises how special you are."

James softly removed the piece of grass from her golden blonde hair, but his hand lingered next to her cheek. Arriety didn't say anything, and didn't move away. She just looked at him with those deep blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact, James started to lean forward, but suddenly, Arriety sat up with a start.

"Wow! It's getting pretty late... I, umm I've go to–," Arriety talked loudly, looking at every possible thing except James.

"Yeah, no, me too." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he sat up.

"I have to meet up with Harper, I'll see you later." And with that Arriety scurried back to that castle.

James watched her rush back towards the school and groaned outwardly, flopping back onto the grass. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

* * *

**So?! Do we dig the drama? What is the romancer James Potter to do when he has **_**actual feelings?!**_** BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!  
Well, if you wanna know what's going to happen next (which I really hope you do), then please tune in next time for Chapter 7!  
And if you review/inbox me, I will send you your genuine Hogwarts letter! ;)  
CIAO! **


	7. Dreams vs Reality

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dreams vs Reality**

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety speed-walked back to the castle, being extra careful not to look back.

_What just happened?_ Arriety thought, coming t a halt behind one of the quidditch stands and leaning against the hard wooden post. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back until it came into contact the wood, before sliding down to the ground.

Arriety took a deep, shaky breath and opened her eyes, trying to understand what had taken place down on the pitch.

_Basically,_ Arriety thought, slowly,_ James told me I deserved to be with someone more passionate than Harper. And then,_ Arriety took another deep breath, _James tried to kiss me._

Arriety thought that the idea of James trying to kiss her would terrify her, but, surprisingly, she wasn't scared. _But if I wasn't scared by the thought of her and James, then what the hell was so confronting?_

Arriety gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as realisation hit. _I was going to let him._

Just as Arriety was coming to this conclusion, she heard some movement behind her. Whipping around, she saw James walking up the hill towards the castle, hands in pockets. He walked up the hill as though he wasn't really aware of where he was going, his eyes blank as if her were deep in thought.

That is, until he saw Arriety sitting against the stands, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah... hey." James looked down awkwardly and kicked a pebble off the footpath.

"Umm, hi!" Arriety said overenthusiastically, trying to stand up by slipping on the wet grass and falling back down again. _Shit!_

"Are you alright?" James asked, coming to sit next to her. She looked at him and quickly looked away. _Damn he's attractive._

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said, avoiding his gaze as she lied. "I just wanted a little time to myself before I met up with Harper."

"Oh, well in that case I'll leave you in peace." James smiled at her and stood up to leave, but he stopped short and turned back. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk or anything?"

"Yeah." Arriety gave him a small smile. "Thanks, though."

"No worries." James offered her his hand and she took it, letting him lift her to her feet. "And, you know, if you ever want to talk," James gazed at her, their faces so close she could see the golden flecks in his deep hazel eyes, "you know where to find me." And with that, James turned and began sauntering up to the castle.

As Arriety watched him disappear through the front doors, she began to follow his path up to the castle, thinking hard. _What is wrong with me? I have this amazing boyfriend who I care about, and who I know cares about me. But when I leave to go meet Harper, all I can think about is how much I want to stay and hang out with James._

Arriety groaned and shook her head. "Ok, I just have to forget about everything with James, and go on my date with Harper." Arriety lifted her chin and strode back to the castle, filled with a new found resolve.

But even as Arriety marched back up to the castle, she could hear the soft hiss of negative thoughts swirling around in the back of her head. _Forget about James? Ha! Good luck with that!_

* * *

Arriety burst into a fit of laughter as Harper slipped on the wet tiles and landed hard on his butt.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious!" Arriety pulled herself up out of the bath and went to crouch down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Harper rubbed his behind and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I hurt my ass. I don't think it's going to get better without a kiss..."

Arriety gave him a suspicious look before giggling and planting a kiss on his soft lips. "There you go, all better. Now hurry up and get your injured ass back in the tub!"

Arriety had been nervous about what Harper was planning for their date, especially after her tangle with James on the quidditch pitch. These nerves weren't lessened when Harper had simply told her to grab a swimsuit and meet her in the sixth floor corridor at 7pm. But after quickly conferring with Flora and Lexie about which bikini to take, she hurried down to meet Harper, and was pleasantly surprised. Harper had led her into the prefect's bathroom, where the enormous, pool-sized bathtub had been filled with multi-coloured bubble-covered water, and the room was candle lit and decorated with rose petals. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Harper ran towards the bathtub, grabbing her hand and he ran, and before she knew it they were both toppling into the warm water. She emerged spluttering and splashed Harper in the face. "That wasn't very nice!"

"That wasn't very nice either!" Harper grinned and lunged for Arriety, dunking her head under the water.

Arriety re-emerged rubbing water from her eyes and hit him in the chest. "What was that for?!"

Harper chuckled, wiping a strand of hair from her face and stroking her cheek. "I just wanted an excuse to do this." Harper placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled her face towards his, kissing her softly at first. But as his lips moved against hers, he pulled her closer and their kiss grew more passionate.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathless. Harper looked at her and Arriety looked down, blushing. "What?"

Harper just looked at her, before smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Because you're so beautiful." He said simply.

Arriety looked at him and smiled. "Why are you such a good boyfriend?"

Harper laughed and took her hand, pulling her to the edge of the tub to sit on the steps. "I guess it just comes naturally." He winked and kissed her on the forehead before helping her out of the tub. "Speaking of being a good boyfriend, its past midnight." He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and went to retrieve his own. "You have to get to bed; we have classes in the morning."

Arriety laughed as she dried herself and retreated to one of the cubicles to get dressed. "Ok, mum!" When she reappeared, Harper was sitting on the ground drying his hair patiently. When he saw her he stood up and looked at his watch, tapping his foot and feigning impatience. "Sometime today would be nice."

Arriety poked her tongue out at him and looped her arm through his. "I'm ready, I'm ready, jeez calm down!"

Harper tousled her hair and grinned, before pulling her towards the door. "Alrighty then. But try not to be too attracted to me until we get back to the common room; we are out wayyy past curfew!"

Laughing, Arriety poked him in the ribs and pulled him down the corridor. "I'll try not to be."

* * *

Harper pulled Arriety through the portrait hole and together they stumbled into the common room. Arriety giggled breathlessly and shot Harper an accusing look. "Next time you plan a date that goes till 12:30am, could you maybe choose a night when Filch _isn't_ on patrol?!"

Harper grinned and pulled her closer until his face was only centimetres from hers. "I thought you knew I liked to live dangerously." Harper leaned down, but just as their lips were about to meet, someone cleared their throat.

Arriety jumped and whipped around to see James Potter rising from the couch in front of the fire.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said coolly, not breaking eye contact with Arriety. "I didn't realise anyone would be getting back this late."

"James, you scared the shit out of me." Arriety said, and smiled. "What are you doing up this late anyway?"

James just looked back at her, but when she looked into his eyes, she noticed something there. His voice portrayed anger, but when she looked back at him, all she saw was... pain.

Finally James answered. "Nothing. I was just leaving."

Arriety watched him climb the stairs, but before she could try to understand what just went down, Harper placed his arm around her waist. He looked at her closely, and she could see he sensed her mood. "You should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah... ok." Arriety responded, although she wasn't really paying any attention. _Why did James seem so upset with me?_

* * *

_Arriety was laughing. She was laughing a lot! But she couldn't see who or what was so funny. She decided the best thing to do would be to turn around. _Surely whatever is so hilarious is behind me._ And as she turned around, her boyfriend came into view._

_Excitedly, Arriety ran towards him and threw her arms around him! Together they laughed, and after they stopped laughing they started talking. Arriety wasn't aware of what they were talking about. She just knew that she was really happy to just sit and talk for hours._

_All of a sudden, she was aware that her boyfriend was kissing her. _Ok, then, _Arriety thought, and she started to kiss him back. But somehow this kiss was different to all the other kisses they'd shared. This one was deeper, and had a sense of urgency, as if he was scared that if he let her go he would never be able to get her back. He kissed her with such passion, and his hands pulled her closer as hers travelled up and tangled themselves in his hair. His black, untameable hair..._

_Wait, black hair? Arriety quickly withdrew, and found herself looking into the chiselled features of James Potter._

Arriety gasped and sat bolt upright, her dream having left her covered in sweat and gasping for breath. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..._

* * *

**Oh dear... Is perfect little Arriety falling for another man? How could this be?!  
Well... I hope you guys like the drama coz there is PLENTYYY more where that came from. And you will be able to witness it all FIRST HAND, in the next chapter!  
So please please please review and inbox me with your thoughts! The more reviews I get = the faster I post the next chapter... ;)  
See ya on the flip side! **


	8. Food For Thought

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Food For Thought**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_All of a sudden, she was aware that her boyfriend was kissing her. _Ok, then, _Arriety thought, and she started to kiss him back. But somehow this kiss was different to all the other kisses they'd shared. This one was deeper, and had a sense of urgency, as if he was scared that if he let her go he would never be able to get her back. He kissed her with such passion, and his hands pulled her closer as hers travelled up and tangled themselves in his hair. His black, untameable hair..._

_Wait, black hair? Arriety quickly withdrew, and found herself looking into the chiselled features of James Potter._

Arriety gasped and sat bolt upright, her dream having left her covered in sweat and gasping for breath. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..._

* * *

**James' POV**

James sat perfectly straight in his bed and ran his hands through his messy black hair, trying to make sense of his latest dream.

_Ok,_ he thought slowly, taking a nice, deep breath. _I remember lying on the quidditch pitch with a girl. We were laughing, and talking, and basically just messing around, doing coupley things. But when she rolled over and I looked her in the eyes,_ James squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head in defeat, _I was looking straight at Arriety!_

James got up and started to pace around the room, hoping that the sudden movement would help him to collect his thoughts. _Just because I saw her in a dream doesn't mean it actually meant anything! I mean, I've had dreams about half the girls in this school, but that doesn't mean I'm going to profess my love to them!_

James forced out a shaky laugh and tried to actually believe what he was thinking. _Just forget about the dream, and go get breakfast._

James looked in the mirror and sighed. Trying to push the dream out of his mind, James got changed and wrestled with his hair, before making his way down to the common room. And who should he run into on the stairs but the star of the show herself; Arriety May. _Brilliant._

James grimaced inwardly when he saw her, but, determined to stick to his plan, smiled and walked over to meet her. "Morning."

"Morning." Arriety said with a smile. "How did you sleep last night?"

James looked away guiltily and stuttered, not sure what to say. "I slept– You weren't– I didn't–," James took a deep breath and started again. "I slept ok. What about you?"

Arriety's face went slightly pale at his question, and she answered quite loudly, "I slept fine! Why wouldn't I sleep well? I had the best night's sleep I've had in ages! And why wouldn't I?"

James looked at her inquisitively, curious as to why she was acting so strange, but when Arriety noticed him looking at her, she turned away blushing. Deciding to steer clear of the subject, James thought it best to turn the conversation to something else. "So... about last night..."

"Yeah, what was up with you?" Arriety asked, turning back to him with a concerned expression on her face. "You were acting really weird."

"Yeah, I'm sorry... I just wasn't... umm, feeling well." James rubbed his neck awkwardly. But Arriety wasn't buying it.

"If you were feeling ill," Arriety said, eyeing him suspiciously, "then why were you still in the common room at midnight?"

James stopped and looked at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." James didn't break eye contact as he spoke, his tone serious. "I noticed you hadn't come back and I was worried."

Arriety remained silent as they continued, but finally, without turning to James, she spoke up.

"Thank you James," she said in a small voice.

"No problem."

They walked to the great hall in silence, and it wasn't until they had found seats at the Gryffindor table that they finally started speaking to each other again. But James smiled as they returned to their normal back-and-forth behaviour, glad that the awkwardness seemed to be behind them.

Twenty minutes later, everything was back to normal. James laughed at one of Arriety's jokes, reaching for the last chocolate muffin, but by the time he got to it, someone had already beat him to the punch.

"Ha! Sucked in!" Arriety gloated as she bit into the muffin. "Mmmmmm! Sooooo good! Tastes like _victory_!"

"Wow, that was low." James looked at her seriously and shook his head. "I at least deserve a bite after a move like that."

"Ha! You wish, jelly fish!" Arriety smirked and took another bite, pretending to faint as she tasted the chocolate chips.

James pouted and gave her his best puppy dog look. "Pwetty pwease?"

Arriety laughed and looked at him with sympathy. "That display was pathetic. But I will take pity on you." She leaned forward to let James take a bite, but just before he could, she quickly withdrew the muffin from his face and licked it all over. With a satisfied grin, she handed it to him and batted her eyelashes innocently. "Here you go."

James winked at Arriety and ignored her disgusted expression as he took enormous bite out of the muffin, before placing it in front of her, grinning victoriously. "How 'bout them apples?!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Arriety said, eyeing the muffin with disdain. "That's disgusting!"

"Why?" James said, picking up the muffin and taking another bite, laughing at the gagging noises Arriety was making. "It's just spit." He shrugged and continued eating. "Besides," he said, swallowing and grinning at her before winking, "now we've basically kissed."

Arriety made a face. "Now I might actually throw up!" she said, although she looked at the table and blushed slightly. But before James could make another smartass comment, Harper appeared and tapped Arriety on the shoulder.

"Hey Ari." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and looked at her seriously. "We should really get going, class starts in five minutes."

Arriety jumped up, and looked at James incredulously. "Shit, have we been her for that long?" Arriety rushed to pick up her books and called back to James as she sped out of the great hall. "See you in potions."

James watched her leave, aware of the stupid grin he was wearing. "Yeah... see you in potions."

* * *

James dropped the ferret fur into the potion and waited for Arriety's next instruction, watching her closely has she read the next step from the potions book.

"Ok, it says to stir it four times anti-clockwise... and then we're done!" She grinned, snapping the book shut and watching him start to stir the sleeping draught.

"Don't stir it too fast, it will curdle!" She instructed, placing her hand on his and slowing his stirring, causing the potion to turn a deep shiny purple.

"Perfect!" she said, but James was slightly disappointed when her soft hand left his. "Can you put this in a vial and take it up to Slughorn's desk while I clean up?

"Yeah, sure." James said distractedly as he began to pour the potion into the vial. _Why is she so gorgeous?!_

Handing in their work and returning to their table, James drew a breath and did something he knew was wrong. "So... I've been having real trouble with our potions homework. Do you think we'd be able to meet up after dinner tonight and do it together?"

Arriety looked at James and smiled. "Yeah, of course." She gathered her things and they began to leave the classroom. "I'm glad you're being so serious about getting good potions grades!"

"Yeah," James answered, looking away. "That's why I wanted your help."

"Cool! Well, I'm meant to have dinner with Harper, so do you wanna meet in the common room at around 9:00pm?"

"Sounds good, I'll be there." James said, smiling genuinely as he gazed into her eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll see you then." Arriety checked her watch before turning to head for Gryffindor Tower. "Don't be late, or I'll kick your ass!" She poked her tongue out and hurried out of sight.

James sighed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety chewed thoughtfully and opened her eyes. "Grape?"

Harper smiled. "Amazing! How do you get it right every time?"

"It's a gift." Arriety said and touched him on the nose. "Ok, one more time!"

Harper laughed and reached for the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. "As you command, Your Heighness."

Arriety opened her mouth and closed her eyes as Harper picked the next jelly bean from the box and placed it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment before freezing. Suddenly, she spat the sweet into her hand and glared at Harper. "What the hell? I thought you were only giving me the good flavours?! That was Troll Boggeys!"

Harper leaned forwards and touched her on the nose. "Well, you said you had a gift. I was just testing you!" Harper winked and pulled her onto his lap. "But to your credit, you did get it right!"

"I told you!" Arriety sighed and leaned back into his muscular chest. "I have an unnatural talent for flavouring!"

"I think you're talented in every way." Said Harper, grinning as he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and they were just sinking into it, when Arriety heard a slam from behind her.

Both her and Harper jumped, and Arriety whipped around to see James standing at one of the tables. He glared at them icily as the table rocked gently under the weight of all the books he had just dropped on it. "Well isn't this interesting?"

"James, what the hell?" Arriety said, standing up and walking towards him. "You scared me half to death!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" James said, although his tone didn't sound the least bit apologetic. "I didn't realise that when you are expecting someone, you usually make out with your boyfriend. Next time I'll wait until you two are finished before interrupting."

Arriety looked at him incredulously, her temper rising at this gross unfairness. "What is your problem? It's 9:20pm and I'm here, waiting for you! I didn't realise it was a felony for my boyfriend to keep me company while I waited! I am giving up my spare time to help you, so I don't see what I'm meant to have done wrong!"

James rolled his eyes and looked at her disgustedly. "Well if I'm such a burden then fine; you go ahead and use your spare time to go fuck your boyfriend, and I'll just do our _group_ potions assignment on my own!"

Arriety was totally speechless. But before she could find her voice again, Harper stepped in to defend her. "Oi, where do you get off saying shit like that?" Harper yelled, standing in front of Arriety, as if protecting her from James' hateful remarks. "You have no right to say anything about what she does when you aren't around, because frankly, you aren't a part of her life! Arriety was here, waiting for you for twenty minutes, so don't you dare come in here all high-and-mighty just because I was keeping her company! Not that it really has anything to do with you anyway!"

James took a step towards Harper, not breaking eye contact for a second. "I don't remember asking _your_ opinion." James said nastily. "Besides, what do you know about her? As far as I can see, you're only interested as long as you've got your tongue down her throat!"

Harper's eyes flashed and Arriety knew if she didn't intervene she would have a full blown fight on her hands.

"That's enough!" She said, planting herself firmly between the two males and pulling out her wand. "Nobody moves, or they get hexed into next week. Do we understand each other?"

Neither of the boys said anything, nor did they break eye contact, but at her command they both took a step backwards.

"Good." She said, stowing her wand and turning to James, her eyes hard. "Now I don't know what the _fuck_ I am meant to have done wrong, and I'm certainly not apologising for a crime I haven't even committed. So you can either get your shit together, or you can look for a new potions partner." Arriety's voice was firm as she spoke, but she felt herself waver as she spoke again. "And you can find yourself a new best friend."

Arriety watched James' face as she spoke, and for a second she thought she saw his expression soften. But in the blink of an eye it was gone.

James looked at her and shook his head. "You two deserve each other," he spat poisonously, before storming out of the portrait hole.

Arriety felt Harper leading her back to the couch, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was just so in shock over what just happened, she couldn't formulate actual thought. Over the craziness in her head, she heard Harper speak softly. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Arriety turned to look at him, but when she met his eyes she knew what she had to do.

"I have to go after him." She stood up and gave Harper a hug before heading for the portrait hole.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He said gently, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

Arriety sighed and shook her head. "No, I really think it'll be best if it's just me." She gave him a small smile and pecked him on the cheek before turning once more to leave. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. See you in a little while, ok?"

As Arriety raced out of the portrait hole, she heard Harper's calls faintly from behind her. "Ok. I'll be waiting for you!"

* * *

**Yeah... I know right?  
So I know this chapter was a little bit different, but don't worry. It's all part of my big-picture plan! **_**I am The Puppet Master! Mwahahaha!**_**  
But seriously, tune in next time to find out if James and Arriety can resolve their differences and be buds again!  
And once more people; REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! That is all :) Until next time!**

**(Oh and by the way, I'm sorry for all the F-bombs! I just felt like they really helped make the characters points and illustrate how emotional they were! But if it offended you, I am sorry! xxx)**


	9. Fight Or Flight

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fight Or Flight**

**James' POV**

James stormed out of the common room, overcome with rage. _How could she do that to me? I thought she was my friend! I thought she felt something too! But instead she throws herself on Harper right in front of me! Well, fine. I don't need a girl like her in my life. Fuck Arriety!_

James marched blindly the castle, taking his anger out on every stone sculpture and suit of armour he came across. But after stomping around furiously for at least fifteen minutes, he came to a sudden halt. _What am I doing,_ he thought angrily. _She didn't do anything wrong, and I let my goddamn emotions take over!_

James backed into the wall and let himself sink to the floor, dropping his head into his hands in exasperation. _I've probably just lost the best friend I've ever had, all because I couldn't contain my jealousy..._ "Maybe Harper is right for her... All I've done is cause her pain."

"If it's that blonde bitch May your pining over, I'd say you really dodged a bullet on that one."

James looked up to see Fox Zambini leaning against the opposite wall, watching him.

"Fuck off, Zambini." James said with a sigh, standing up and glaring at him. "I'm not in the mood to send you to the hospital wing again."

Fox just chuckled and stepped away from the wall, advancing towards James slowly. "Hey, I'm on your side." Fox placed a hand on James' shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "I know what it's like to be shot down by a chick. But if I'm right, and it was that slut Arriety, you've really done yourself a favour."

James placed a hand on Fox's chest and pushed him away forcefully. "Not another word, Zambini. I might be in a shitty mood, but even if I were in a coma I could still kick your ass."

Fox took a step back, hands up in surrender. "Woah, chill out Potter. I didn't realise she had you wrapped around her finger as well." Fox smiled snidely. "It really is a shame, though. Longbottom seems like an alright guy. She really drags him down."

James snapped, and within milliseconds he had Zambini by the collar, pinned up against the wall. "I told you already; shut the fuck up. Don't make me shut your mouth for you."

James let go of Zambini and turned to walk away, but before he could take more than two steps, he heard Zambini's voice from behind him. "Don't worry Potter. I'm sure she's loose enough for you and Longbottom to share."

That was the last straw. James spun around, fist clenched, but just before the moment of impact, James felt his entire body go stiff. His fist hovered comically just centimetres in front of Fox's face, but he was completely paralysed.

"Tisk tisk," Zambini said, shaking his head and circling James slowly. "That's won't do will it, Potter." Fox smiled cruelly and James saw his hands clench into fists. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson myself." James steeled himself for the blow, and let out a silent cry of pain as Fox's punch collided with his skull. James fell to the ground, and as his vision starting to blur, he heard a far away voice. "Get away from him you piece of shit!"

James' vision grew darker, and just as he was about to black out, he felt the petrifaction spell fade as someone cradled him in their lap. _Arriety... I'm sorry..._

* * *

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety knelt down and lifted James' muscular torso onto her lap and cradled his head in her arms. "James! James, wake up!" Arriety yelled, her voice rising in panic at James' lack of response.

_He's not waking up!_ Arriety knew she had to get him to the hospital wing, but James was so much taller than her, and so muscular, there was no way she would be able to carry him. _It was hard enough getting him onto my lap, let alone all the way to the infirmary!_

Quickly, Arriety rested James' body back on the ground and pulled out her wand. "Locomotor James." As she waved her wand, James' body rose gracefully into the air, and Arriety breathed a sigh of relief before turning to head to the hospital wing. But just as she was about to leave, she remembered something.

"Oh, yeah." Arriety said, turning back towards Fox's petrified body. She walked up to him and looked straight into his eyes. "Bother my friends or myself again, and you're going to wish you hadn't been born." And with that, Arriety clenched her fist and punched him in the face, satisfied with the crunching sound his nose made at the moment of impact.

Arriety levitated James to the hospital wing as fast as she could, her fear rising with every minute he remained unconscious. As she burst through the doors to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, muttering angrily. "No knock, just barge right in... I mean really, does no one realise the hour?! And it would be far too inconvenient to wait until morning! Just wake me up, don't worry about me–," but she broke off and gasped when she saw James hovering five foot in the air. "Oh, my heavens!"

"Please," Arriety begged as tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks, "help him!"

Madam Pomfrey ushered her to a room and direct James' body onto the hospital bed before releasing the spell. Madam Pomfrey motioned to the chair in the corner, but Arriety was too tense to sit. "He got knocked out and he hasn't woken up yet." Arriety never let her eye leave James for a second. _Please... Don't leave me..._ "Will he be ok?!"

"He will be fine, dear." Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly before producing a small vial of fluorescent green liquid. "Once administered with this he will make a full recovery." Madam Pomfrey poured the potion into James' mouth and the turned to Arriety, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He will awaken in a short while, so you stay with him, if you please." She patted Arriety's arm before drawing the curtains around Arriety and James. Arriety saw her silhouette disappear into her office, and turned back to survey the room.

She walked to the corner and pulled the chair over to the side of James' bed. As she watched him sleep, she studied the freckles on his face, the colour of his lips, the small scar he had on his cheek. Sighing, she brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes, but just as she was withdrawing her hand, his eyes fluttered open.

"James!"

* * *

**James' POV**

James was surrounded by darkness, but although he couldn't see anything, he could hear a voice. Arriety's voice. _Ari...Arriety..._

He tried to fight his way out of the blackness, but the more he tried to force himself awake, the drowsier he seemed to become. But then, he felt someone softly brush his hair aside. _I know that touch!_ This soft gesture seemed to snap him out of his stupor, and slowly, he felt his eyes flicker open.

"James!" Arriety exclaimed, before throwing herself on top of him, clearly completely overcome with relief as she hugged him.

James gasped at her forceful embrace, and she quickly released him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were hurt!"

James smiled weakly and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "No, it's ok. It actually felt pretty good."

Arriety sank back into her chair and watched him, concern written all over her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie." James gave her a weak grin and grimaced in pain as he turned his head to get a better look at her. "I've been better."

Arriety gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I should say so!" But as she watched him her expression became serious once more. "What the hell were you doing, getting into it with Fox?! Who knows what might have happened if I hadn't have shown up!"

James looked at her sighed, unable to continue without addressing the elephant in the room. "Arriety... I am so so sorry about all that shit I said. I can understand if you never want to talk to me again."

Arriety just looked at him without speaking, her silence an indication for him to continue.

"I only said that stuff because... " James looked away, but even though he was embarrassed, he knew he had to be honest. "Because I was jealous."

Arriety raised her eyebrows in surprise but still remained silent.

"I just felt like, now that you and Harper are an item, I might be losing you." James admitted, ignoring the part of his brain screaming the real reason he reacted so badly. "And then, seeing you two together like that... It was just kind of the last straw."

James closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto his pillow, ashamed of himself. But even after everything he had said, he felt Arriety's soft hand nestle into his.

"James," she said gently, "you are the best friend I have ever had. Sure, Harper and I are together now, but not Harper, not anyone, could ever take your place." Arriety looked at him as he lifted his head up, and although he smiled, something about what she had said made him feel extremely sad.

"So seriously, why were you and Fox about to throw down?" She asked, her soft, loving expression replaced by a look of loathing.

James didn't know whether to lie and spare her feelings, but again he decided to be truthful. "He was badmouthing you." He said simply. "And I couldn't control my temper."

Arriety looked shocked as she tried to process what he had said. "So... you tried to take on Fox because he was bitching about me?"

"Yeah." James said, shrugging like it was no big deal. "He was crapping on about how you were so slutty that Harper was too good for you and stuff like that," James said, convienently leaving out the part where James' true feelings come to light, "so I threatened him. But when I turned my back he petrified me and then I guess he knocked me out."

Arriety looked to angry to speak. She kept opening her mouth, and then shutting it before any words could escape. James laughed and pinched her cheek. "You look like a gold fish."

Arriety swatted his hand away and looked at him sincerely. "Thank you James." She smiled and poked him in the stomach. "I think you're an idiot for getting yourself into such a mess, but thank you."

James smiled at her, and then frowned as something occurred to him. "Hey, what happened to Fox after I got knocked out?"

Arriety smiled and batted her eyelashes innocently. "I may have petrified... and broken his nose."

"You didn't!" James gawked.

"He'll be fine." Arriety said with a shrug. "I'm sure someone will find him in the morning."

James laughed as Arriety let out a huge yawn. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's about 2:00am, I think." She replied tiredly, crossing her arms on his bed and resting her head on her arms so she was facing him. "Can you just do me a favour next time?"

"What's that?" James asked, looking into her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"If you ever get into a fight again, can you do it between the hours of 9:00am and 5:00pm?"

James chuckled as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep. "I'll try to be more considerate next time I'm defending your honour."

Arriety didn't reply, as she had already fallen asleep, so James watched her sleep for a while. Unable to control himself, he reached out and stroked her long blonde hair, letting the silky strands slip between his fingers. He felt himself grow drowsy as he continued to caress her hair. _Why did I have to figure out my feelings after you gave your heart to someone else?_

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I know this chapter wasn't as action-packed and excitement-filled as the last one, but don't fret! The next chapter will blow you away or your money back! ;)  
So please please please please please please please review! Or no money back! :P  
Thanks everybody! See you soon! 3**


	10. The Beginning Of The End

**Falling**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Beginning Of The End**

**Arriety's POV**

Arriety opened her eyes drearily to the harsh sunlight streaming in from the window. _Ughh... What time is it? And... where am I?!_

Closing her eyes, Arriety tried to remember what had happened last night. Slowly, the events of the night before came crawling back to her; hers and James' argument, the fight, James' apology, everything. _And then I fell asleep in the hospital chair... right?_ But although Arriety couldn't remember anything after that, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone had stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

Still slightly confused, Arriety opened her eyes once more and tried to take in her surroundings, but she was surprised to find that her head was no longer resting in her crossed arms on the edge of the bed. Instead, she was now lying in the bed next to James, his arm practically draped over her torso. _What the hell? How did I get from sitting in the chair to sleeping next to him in the same bed?!_ And not only was James now almost spooning her, but he was also holding her hand. _Wait... I think I did that..._ Arriety thought slowly._ Yeah, when he apologised I held his hand. I guess I just never let go..._The only thing she couldn't explain was why James' other hand was now resting on her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. _Was it James that stroked my hair as I fell asleep?_

Arriety looked at her watch cautiously, trying to move as little as possible so not to wake James. _11:30am. Shit!_

Arriety began to move slowly, gently releasing her hand from James'. _He deserves to sleep, especially after what happened last night._ But before she could remove his other hand from her hair, she was startled by a low voice from beside her. "Don't go."

Arriety jumped and turned to the sound of the voice. "Jesus, James, you scared me! How long have you been awake anyway?"

"About an hour." James said casually, retracting his hand from her hair and crossing his arms behind his head.

"You could have woken me up." Arriety said, swinging her legs down from the bed.

"You looked really peaceful." James replied. "And after everything you did for me last night, I thought you deserved to sleep." He looked at her and grabbed her arm as she went to slide off the bed. "Don't go."

Arriety looked at James before gently releasing her arm from his grasp. "Thanks, but I'm pretty awake now." She dragged her hand through her hair and looked at her watch again. "Plus, we are _sooo_ late for class."

James sat up and smiled. "Well there is no point in going then is there?" He hopped out of the hospital bed and pulled back the window curtains, causing Arriety to blink continuously.

"So, what, just take the day off?!" Arriety asked incredulously, eyebrows raised as she grew acclimatised to the light.

"Why not?" James said simply, grabbing her hand and pulling her down from the bed. "We've already missed almost four hours of class, and Madam Pomfrey told me to rest all day anyway. So you can act as my supervisor." James looked at her and grinned mischievously. "Come on. For once in your life, be bad!"

It was against Arriety's very nature to skip class, and yet she knew she couldn't turn down a challenge, especially a challenge extended by James Potter. "Fine. You're on!"

James hooked his arm through hers and pulled her towards the hospital wing door. "Well, Madame Pomfrey gave me the all clear to leave, so what do you wanna do?"

"In all honesty," Arriety admitted, turning to James, "I want a shower. And a change of clothes."

"Well then your wish is my command." James said as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. But suddenly, James stopped. "Hey, do you mind if I meet you up there in like twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." Arriety smiled and removed her arm from his. "I'll go freshen up and see you in twenty."

James winked and turned to walk in the other direction. "Sweet!" He called back to her. "See you soon!"

Arriety made her way back to the common room and showered, before putting on some clean clothes and brushing her hair. By the time she had re-entered the common room, James was sitting on the sofa waiting for her. When he saw her he smiled and stood up, revealing a large picnic basket in his hands. "You ready?"

Arriety eyed the basket in his hands sceptically. "For a picnic? It's a lovely gesture, but since it's about -10 C outside, I think I might have to take a raincheck."

James laughed and pushed her playfully towards the portrait hole. "Move it, before I change my mind!"

They walked down corridor upon corridor, laughing and joking, Arriety blissfully unaware of what James had planned. But all was revealed when James turned to her suddenly when they reach the corridor on the seventh floor. "Wait here one second." James handed her the basket and started pacing up and down the hallway briskly, all the while frowning in concentration. But just as Arriety was about to suggest going back to the hospital wing to check for a concussion, James halted, a look of satisfaction etched into his handsome features.

Arriety gasped as the plain corridor wall in front of them began to shift, and before she could understand what was happening, the wall had transformed into an enormous oak door. "Woah..."

James pulled the heavy doors open and indicated for her to follow him inside. But if Arriety thought the magically appearing door was intriguing, the contents of this hidden room were magnificent. The whole floor seemed to be covered in grass instead of stone or tiles like the rest of the castle, and was dotted with brightly coloured clumps of flowers. The walls were lined with bookshelves covered in books, thousands of books just waiting to be read, along with random pots filled with different kinds of sweets and junk food. But the roof was the most spectacular of all. The ceiling had been transformed into a mini planetarium, with scale models of all the planets revolving around a sparkling sun that lit up the whole room. The stars linked into beautifully intricate constellations that frolicked and flew around the night sky. _It's breathtaking._

"James..." Arriety couldn't find the words. "This is... I can't... how did you..."

James interrupted by placing a finger against her lips. "Just enjoy it, ok?"

Arriety looked James in the eye, before leaning forward and hugging him. "This is beautiful. It's perfect."

* * *

**James' POV**

At first, James was uncertain, especially after how closely they had spent their night, but after a moment's hesitation, James gave in to his emotions and embraced Arriety back. _Why do you make this so hard for me?!_

After several seconds, Arriety pulled away. "So are you going to tell me how all this is even possible?"

James smiled and turned to look into the middle of the room, his arms outstretched in presentation. "This is the Room of Requirement."

Arriety gasped and whipped around to look at him. "No way!"

"Way." James grinned, and pulled her further into the room. "I tried to think of something you would like." Suddenly, James looked quite concerned and self conscious. "Is it ok?"

Arriety looked around the room. "It's absolutely perfect."

James smiled. "Well that's a relief." James tugged on Arriety's arm, attempting to pull her into the centre of the room. But since she was marvelling at the planetarium ceiling, James' action startled her, and in surprise she stumbled and began to fall. James saw Arriety squeeze her eyes shut, but her look was replaced with a look of surprise when, at the very last second, James wrapped two muscular arms wrap around her and protect her from the fall.

"You know," Arriety pushed herself away from James and flopped onto the incredibly soft grass, "you could have just asked me to sit down. I would have done so quite obligingly."

James laughed and poked her in the ribs. "Yeah, but my way was much more amusing!"

"And my life purpose really is just to please you, so I guess it's a win-win." Arriety joked, rolling her eyes.

"Well if you're only here to make me happy, "James winked, leaning towards her so that they were now lying extremely close to one another, "I have a few ideas on how you can start."

Arriety leaned in even closer, their foreheads now touching. "You wish, jelly fish!"

James pulled away and collapsed onto the soft grass and looked up at the planetarium, studying the movements of the constellations as they danced along the ceiling. "You know," James said, breaking the silence after a moment, "I come here sometimes, just to get away from it all." James didn't look at Arriety, but he could feel her watching him closely as he spoke. "Like when school is rough, or when I have personal problems that I can't really tell anyone, I just come here and stare at the stars."

Arriety reached out and placed a finger under his chin, turning his face so that he was looking at her once more. "You can always tell me anything. You know that, right?"

James looked into her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know." _If only you knew how wrong you were..._

Arriety smiled and stood up, retrieving the picnic basket from the door before sitting back down again. "Should we eat? I'm famished!"

"For sure!" James said, relieved to have something to do other than look at Arriety's attractive features.

They stayed in the room for hours, eating, lying on the grass, feeding each other the room's junk food, even going through the books on the wall, and by the time either of them checked their watches, it was already 10:45pm.

"Holy crap, is that the time?!" Arriety sat up abruptly and started to gather the picnic basket together.

"Don't worry about the basket," James said, "I'll take it back down to the kitchen. You just get back to the common room. Make sure you stay out of sight; I think Filch is on patrol tonight."

"Ok, cool." Arriety stood up and began walking towards the door briskly, before stopping and turning back to face him. "Thanks for today James. I had a really great time."

Arriety smiled at James, her kind eyes sparkling has she spoke. _I'm in wayyy too deep..._

"It was my pleasure." James said, smiling back even though his heart felt like it was shattering into millions of pieces. "No worries."

As Arriety left, James let himself fall back onto the soft grass, his hands covering his face. "What is wrong with me?!"

* * *

**Arriety's POV**

As Arriety walked back to Gryffindor Tower, she found herself smiling. _I actually had a really great day! I never knew James could be so thoughtful._

Arriety remained lost in thought until she entered the common room, broken from her trance at the sight of Harper. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace with his back to the portrait hole, lost in concentration as he worked on some late night Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. Arriety grinned and walked over to the couch, plopping herself down next to Harper, effectively breaking his concentration.

"Hey!" Arriety said cheerfully, leaning over to kiss Harper on the cheek. But it wasn't until he leaned away from her that she noticed the cold, detached look in his eyes.

Arriety looked at Harper in concern. "What's the matter?"

Harper stood up from the couch abruptly and started pacing slowly in front the fire. "Where were you last night?"

Arriety gave Harper a confused look, unable to understand why Harper was acting so strange. "After James and my argument, I went to go find him. You knew that."

"Yeah, I did know that." Harper stopped and turned to look at Arriety, his face expressing a mixture of anger and pain. "I also knew that you told me you'd be back soon. You were gone _all night_ Arriety! And then you didn't show up for classes all day! Where in the world were you?!"

Arriety stood up and walked towards him. "Things changed, and I ended up having to stay out all night." Arriety frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "I didn't realise I had to punch a clock with you."

"I'm not expecting that you tell me where you are every second of every day!" Harper said exasperatedly, placing both hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "But you had me worried sick! You disappear in the dead of night and don't come back, and no one sees you at all the next day? Of course I was concerned!"

Arriety finally understood, and leaned into Harper's chest, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "I didn't realise you would be so worried. I'm so sorry Harper."

She heard Harper sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "It's ok, it's not your fault. I was just really worried about you."

Arriety and Harper stay in each other's arms for several minutes, before Harper pulled away. Smiling at her, he kissed Arriety on top of the head. "So, are you going to tell me where you've been? Or are we going to play twenty questions?"

Arriety laughed. "I suppose it would be a lot quicker if I told you. I went after James, but I found him getting beat up by Zambini. So I petrified Zambini and took James to the hospital." Arriety finished simply.

Arriety expected Harper to be concerned for James, and ask if he was ok, but Harper merely looked disdainful. "In my opinion, whatever Fox was dealing out, it wasn't enough."

Arriety took a step back and gave Harper an appalled look. "How could you say something like that? Zambini was bitching about me, and James was defending me! If I hadn't found him when I did, who knows what would have happened?!"

"All I'm saying is that he said some pretty horrible stuff last night. He probably deserved a good slap on the knuckles." Harper said, shrugging.

Arriety didn't know what to say. "That _slap on the knuckles_ knocked James unconscious for half an hour! All because he was looking out for me! In my opinion he received more than enough punishment!"

"Look," Harper said, his voice beginning to rise, "I just don't think you should go forgiving this guy just because he got beat up by your enemy. He wouldn't have needed to be rescued if he hadn't been running his mouth in the first place!"

"James was just going through a tough time!" Arriety said loudly, feeling her temper rising. "I don't see why you care so much about him anyway!"

"I care about him because I care about you! In case you'd forgotten I'm _supposed_ to be your boyfriend!" Harper was breathing heavily, his eyes angry as he yelled. "Obviously that means more to me than it does to you!"

Arriety took a step back, physically hurt by Harpers words. "How could you say something like that?"

"I don't know Arriety!" Harper yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "How can you spend all night and all day off the map and not even consider that maybe I might like to know what the hell happened to you?!" Harper broke off suddenly and looked at Arriety accusingly. "You never actually told me where you've been the last 24 hours."

For the first time, Arriety broke eye contact, looking away guiltily. "I was just making sure James was ok..."

Harper looked speechless, but almost instantly found his voice again. "You spent all night with him? In the hospital wing?!"

"Nothing happened, Harper!" Arriety took a step forward, helplessly trying to explain herself. "We just ended up sleeping in the same bed. That's all."

Harper laughed cruelly and placed his hand over his heart. "Oh, that's all? Oh, _thank god_!" His sarcasm cut through Arriety like a knife as continue to shout. "It is such a _relief_ that you only slept together, and then spent the rest of the fucking day with him!"

Arriety pleaded with Harper, feeling the hot tears run slowly down her cheeks. "Harper, there is nothing going on between me and James! I was just looking out for my friend, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I never meant to hurt you!"

But it was too late. Harper's eyes were cold as he looked at her, and Arriety almost felt that he had never had any feelings for her. "You know what, Arriety? James was wrong; _you two_ deserve each other. We're done."

Arriety watched Harper storm towards the boys dormitory, but she never tried to stop him. She just watched, tears streaming down her face, as the first relationship she had ever had that made her truly happy came crumbling down. She slowly sank down onto the couch, her emotions overcoming her as she covered her hands in her face and sobbed. It wasn't until she heard a voice come from the portrait hole that she looked up.

"Hey..."

* * *

**Yeah... So that happened. This chapter was really hard for me to write, because I really liked Arriety and Harper together. But, it had to happen. But never fear, the next chapter will make us all feel better! ...I hope :/  
Anyway, thanks again for reading everybody! Big milestone; Chapter 10! So to everyone who stuck with me, thank you guys so so much! And please review! I really love hearing what you guys think!  
And I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! Been super busy and just finally was able to put together something I was proud of.  
Thanks again guys! See you on the dark side ;)**


End file.
